Jump Street Reinstated
by MikeCalkins
Summary: Ryan Taylor is assigned to the newly reinstated Jump Street division, he and Emily Wood and John Mara work under Captain Decker. Ryan, Emily, and John work together to solve cases ranging from murder to drug rings among other things as well as dealing with personal demons.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Nichols sent me to a chapel, 21 Jump Street, it looked a little run down.

"Why would you send me to this rundown piece of shit?" I mutter to myself, hoisting my duffel bag over my shoulder and heading up to the door, turning the handle and popping it open. I enter the stuffy smelling church, looking around at the slightly beat up interior.

"Hello?!" I yell out, hoping Nichols wasn't playing a joke on me. I hear a door slam open, a man comes walking around the corner,

"Who the hell are you?" He asks. He's a biggish guy, about five foot eleven, African American, and wearing a decent suit.

"I'm Ryan Taylor, Captain-" The man smiles and facepalms,

"That's right, you're Captain Nichols' new hotshot transfer." He says, he walks up to me and puts his hand out to shake,

"I'm Captain Decker, welcome to Jump Street." He says as I accept the handshake,

"I'm a little confused, he didn't really explain what this is." I retort, Decker nods,

"The main idea is that there is A LOT of crime, but you'd be surprised how much of it is actually started in high school. And how it can spill into the community. That's where we come in. We pick youthful looking Officers and we have them infiltrate High Schools and smoke out the crime and perform the arrests." He replies. I pace a little as he's talking,

"So what you're saying is you throw people with babyfaces into high schools to stop people from taking each others lunch money?" I ask, scoffing a little at the idea.

"You'd be surprised by what kind of crime actually goes on in high schools. Porn rings, drug cartels, gang activity, underage drinking, illegal parties, car rings. The list is pretty long." Decker states.

"How many of...us...are there?" I ask.

"Currently there are four...well there's four if you choose to do this." Decker says, fixing his tie. I ponder it for a second, sitting down.

"I'll try it." I say. Decker smiles really wide,

"Wonderful!" He exclaims, I stand up as he turns around and walks towards what I assume is his office.

"When do I start?" I ask, he returns with a file.

"Right now. Study that file, that thing is literally your life as this case is going on. Here's the low down, I'm gonna give you an easy one for your first case so you learn the ropes. This one is a simple drug case. Someone in the school is moving a large shipment of coke, we don't know where but we have a time frame of five days, so I'd get in a soon as possible. You aren't Ryan Taylor now, you're Kyle Reardon, you are an average student grade-wise, but your a delinquent. Keep that in mind when you're fucking with the guys who run the drugs." Decker says, handing me the file.

"Doesn't someone have to enroll me?" I ask, Decker grins wide,

"I've already taken the liberty." I nod, reading through the file.

"Will I run into any more officers there?" I ask.

"Officer Mara is there, and so is Officer Wood. I'll send them a text and a picture of you, they'll find you. Be natural when you meet them." He says. I nod, "And Taylor?" Decker calls as I turn around,

"Yes sir."

"Leave your gun in the car." He adds. I nod as I continue out the door.

* * *

I pull up to the school, Hartman High School. It was a pretty nice campus, way nicer than the old decrepit ghetto that was my old school. I already locked my gun in the glove box of my blue 1971 Dodge Challenger. I open my car door, stepping out with my school bag that I picked up from home, and shut my door. I breathe in deeply,

"High School, cuz it was SO fun the first time." I mutter to myself, walking up to the front door and entering the building. I look around for a second before finally spotting the main office.

"Here we go." I mumble, I enter the main office and approach the smooth, mahogany front desk.

"Welcome to Hartman High, how may I help you?" The lady at the desk asks, I smile charmingly,

"Hi, I'm Kyle Reardon, I just transferred from Ballard High School." I reply. The desk lady smiles and turns to her computer, typing in some commands before turning back to me,

"I have your schedule pulled up right here, I'll print it out for you, but you have to go see Principal Sheen before you can head off to class." I nod before realizing I'm being way to ME, not enough Kyle. I decided to tone it down, not wanting to blow my cover within the first five minutes.

"Kyle, come on in!" I heard a voice that I assumed was Principal Sheen, I follow the voice to the office, shutting the door behind me.

"Kyle Reardon, mediocre in your classes, mediocre in the extracurricular, the most interesting thing about you is the amount of arrests and suspensions on your record. Quite astonishing how much of a delinquent you are. I trust I won't have to deal with you too often?" Principle Sheen says from behind his mahogany desk. He's dressed in a three piece suit, he has thick framed glasses and balding fast. His black hair was filled with gray, and he looked about 65 years old.

"Whatever you say." I say, smirking and looking off to the side.

"Get to class." Principle Sheen growls.

"With pleasure, with pleasure." I say, turning around and leaving the office.

* * *

By the time lunch came around I was ready to slam my head into the table repeatedly. I know I came in three fourths of the way into the year, and I'm already well versed in Hartman Lore. I already know who are supposed whores and who are the annoying jocks.

"Is this seat taken?" I hear a girls voice say from next to me. I look over at her, she's about 5 foot 6, athletic body, long brown hair, and warm brown eyes.

"Sure." I reply, she plops down, energetic.

"Hi Ryan." She says, I feel my face get a little warm.

"You must have the wrong person, I'm Kyle Reardon, just-." I begin, she shushes me,

"Im Emily Wood , OFFICER Emily Wood." She whispers in my ear. I nod,

"Be gentle, its my first time." I reply. She chuckles,

"I know. Mara's on his way over." She states, I nod as I look over and see who I assumed is Mara.

"Hello Ryan, I'm John Mara." He says quietly shaking my hand. He was a pretty tall guy, very jock-like with a lot of muscle, a letter-mans jacket too. He had short, messy brown hair, dark green eyes, and he was about six feet tall.

"What do I call you guys while on campus?" I ask. Emily smiles,

"Im Jessica Castle, and he's Nick Reynolds." Emily replies. I nod,

"So you guys have been here longer than me, wanna bring me up to speed?" I ask,

"Here's the lowdown, We have the distributor, but we need an in so we can get the shipment. That's where you come in, being the delinquent and all. The kid you need to talk to is Trent Lombardi, he's a rich kid, good in his classes, but moonlights as a drug runner. Our alias' are too goody goody to infiltrate the ring." John says.

"Hey, new boy." I hear a deep, male voice say from behind. I turn around in my seat and look at a jock, about my height and build, which is 5 foot 11, and decently muscular.

"You talking to me?" I ask, running my fingers through my messy brown hair.

"Heard you were flirting with my girl." He says, putting on his best tough guy visage.

"Oh this is fantastic." I reply.

"Stand up bitch." He says, Emily nods to me as I get up.

"Look dude, I know you jocks like to slap each others ass and jerk each other off in the locker room, but I don't roll that way. I'm sorry to disappoint you." I say, cracking my neck. The guy takes a swing at me, but I duck under it and drive a straight jab into the guys chin, dropping him to the floor. The whole lunch room went silent. He looks up at me, surprised.

"Whats going on here?" I hear a teacher yell, I glance over,

"He slipped on the floor." I say, putting my hand out to him, he looks at me for a sec before giving me his hand. I drag him up to his feet and pat him on the back. The teacher gives me a wary stare before turning and walking away. The jock looks at me for a sec before turning and walking away.

"Good save, if you got suspended Decker would have killed you." John said as I sit down.

"Okay, I want to get started on this as soon as possible. Where is this Trent kid?" I ask, scratching my neck.

"He usually hangs out by his Camaro after school, its the only silver one in the lot." Emily says, "But he has to come to you, you can't walk up to him, he'll put two and two together in a second." She adds.

* * *

I stand by my Challenger with Emily and John, scoping out the Camaro that Trent drove, its not a classic, its the new one, 2013.

"So he's just the distributor?" I mutter to them.

"Yeah, he's low level, but he's connected to the high level runners and that's who we're trying to bring down." John says, running his fingers through his hair. Trent is reaching into his trunk and even from here I can see him pulling the baggies of white powder out and handing it to people.

"He's quite popular." I state, Emily and John chuckle a little. Trent looks my way, taps one of his friends on the arm and begins walking over here.

"Here he comes, he probably saw the fight at lunch, figures you're a hardass." John says. I nod as Trent reaches me.

"Hey, you must be new." He says, chewing his gum loudly and giving a movie star smile.

"Yeah, just transferred in from Ballard High." I reply.

"I saw what happened at lunch, trust me you aren't the first person who wanted to put their fist through his face, you're just the first to actually do it. Roll with me, and no one will fuck with you like that again, and hell, I might even let you in on some stuff I got going on." Trent says, putting his hand out to shake. I take it, realizing I just got my in.

"See you around...whats your name?" Trent asks,

"Kyle Reardon, you?" I ask,

"Trent Lombardi." as he leaves.

* * *

Decker paces his office as we sit there.

"You got in a fight on the first day? Jesus Christ Taylor, I can't begin to think what kind of student you were when you were ACTUALLY a student." Decker scolds. I shift in my seat,

"Well that little fight managed to give me my in." I reply, Decker stops pacing,

"Well that's all good and such, but you need to be more careful, if you get suspended you'll blow the whole case." He says, sitting down in his chair.

"Yes sir." I say.

"How's the delinquency going?" He asks all three of us.

"Oh just jolly." John states, cracking his knuckles. I chuckle a little bit at the comment because I was thinking the same thing.

"Well I was hit on by about six different guys, three of which I previously thought to be gay, so that's interesting I suppose." Emily adds.

"Well that's cuz you're a hottie." John says, laughing. All four of us laugh but Emily's laugh is more mocking than anything.

"So whats next?" I ask, "Just play friendly with the Trent kid?"

"Yeah, stick with him and be the guy you were yesterday." He replies, "With less fisticuffs please." I laugh,

"Yes sir." I say.

"Alright. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning in my apartment, rolling out of bed and heading straight for the shower to prepare for school. I dress myself as high schoolish as I can, with a white V Neck tee, a pair of slim straight jeans, my gray Vans, and a black zip up hoodie. I spike my hair up in the front as I always do before heading out the door.

* * *

I pull into a parking place slowly, putting the car into park and just as I'm getting out I see the familiar Camaro pulling into the adjacent parking space. Trent gets out and flashes his white teeth at me before walking passed me and towards the school. I follow suit, realizing the time. I head off to my first class, English. I sit down in the back of the class, Trent spots me from across the room and moves his seat up to mine.

"Hey Kyle." He says. I glance at him, resisting an eye roll,

"Sup." I reply casually.

"What are you up to after school?" He asks me, in an intense whisper. I think about it,

"Nothing really, the usual shit, why?" I reply. She grins and gets a little closer,

"How would you like to see whats what in this school?" He goes on, I smile,

"When and where bro." I ask, knowing that I'm getting closer.

"Meet me by my car after school, I'll show you the good side of life."

"Sounds good to me hotshot." I retort, he nods with another movie star grin. I chuckle as he moves back to his seat. John walks into the room as Trent is doing so and realizes whats up, he sits down next to me.

"Whats going down?" He asks, I lean in and whisper,

"I'm meeting him by his Camaro after school, he says he's gonna show me the good side of life." Johns eyes widened slightly,

"Jeez, want me to be the best man?" He asks, I punch him in the shoulder and he chuckles.

"Alright class, today we'll be starting The Great Gatsby, F. Scott Fitzgerald's masterpiece." Mr. Raymond says as he enters the class. I snort,

"Masterpiece my ass." I mumble.

"What was that Mr. Reardon?" He asks, dropping his briefcase on the desk and opening it.

"I said that I'm sure this is a fantastic book." I say, trying to hold back laughter. Mr. Raymond glares at me as he turns to the board and begin writing notes out.

* * *

After school ended, I head out the door and towards the Camaro, Trent was already waiting with a man. The man had short black hair, a black goatee, and he was about six feet tall.

"Kyle my boy! I have someone I'd like you to meet." Trent says, welcoming me.

"Kyle Reardon, nice to meet you, I'm Franklin Jackson, I'm a business associate of Trent's, and hopefully of yours." The man says, shaking my hand.

"What kind of work are we talking?" I ask, flashing a charming grin.

"Well I guess you could call it Transportation of Merchandise." Franklin replies. I shrug,

"Need a driver? I'm a pretty good driver." I say, looking earnest.

"Really? I'd like to see." He states, I nod

"Fair enough. When and where?" I ask him, pulling my keys out and tossing them up and down.

"Right now, I mean if you're free." He says, I grin and nod.

"Sure!" I say, "I'll follow you guys out?" I add. They nod and get into the Camaro as I get into my Challenger. I follow them out and down the road, they led me down to an old race track. We parked in the parking lot, where we exited our cars and the led me out to the vehicle I would be tested on: a Ford F150.

"You have gotta be shitting me." I say when I see it. Its beaten to shit, covered in dirt and scratches and it looks like the tires are practically bald.

"If you can drive decently in this, driving in a perfect car will be even better." Frank says, handing me the keys, I hesitate before biting the bullet and entering the vehicle. The interior was in far better shape than the exterior, but that wasn't saying much. I turn the car on as I listen to the pitter patter of the rain on the cab roof, switching it into drive and pulling off. I round the first corner, tires trying to get away from me but I keep it in control as I hit the straightaway. I hit 80 mph as I hit the second corner and I pull the handbrake and put the car into a tire screeching drift around the next corner, as I'm passing Frank and Trent they begin clapping and grinning. I step on the brakes and bring the truck to a stop, turning it off and getting out.

"I dunno Frank, he's pretty good." Trent says as they're walking over. I smile, tossing the keys back.

"Yeah. He is." Frank manages to utter, he looked really pleased with my performance, "How would you like to do a little job for us tonight?" He asks.

"I'd like that very much." I reply, Frank looks at Trent and grins,

"I like him, Trent, why don't you bring him up to speed?" He says, patting Trent on the shoulder and bailing.

"Okay so here's the plan. Tonight we're moving a large shipment of cocaine, about 500 lbs, from a warehouse at 113 Lincoln Boulevard to the dealers down at the Docks. We need a good driver to make the trek and all of our good drivers are either OD'd or arrested. That's where you come in." Trent states.

"Okay, what time?" I ask him, scratching the back of my neck.

"Be at the warehouse at 11:50 tonight." Trent adds, patting me on the shoulder and walking away, "Don't be late." He calls.

* * *

"TONIGHT?" John yells into the phone, I tear the phone away from my ear to avoid a shattered eardrum,

"YES tonight, at 113 Lincoln Boulevard." I reply. I hear a sigh on the other side,

"Alright, I'll tell Decker and We'll all be there as backup to conduct all the arrests." He says, thankfully calmer this time.

"Alright, bring a couple black and whites with you, I don't think there are just the two of them and somehow I doubt they'll be going down without a fight." I state.

"Will do, catch you later." John says, hanging up. I drop my phone on the passenger seat and place my hand on the wheel.

"Well. That was quick." I mutter, but something just didn't feel right. Like there was more to this gig. All I knew at that point was that I got the bastards, now I just had to round them up.

* * *

I pull into the alley next to the warehouse and turn my Challenger off. I take a deep breath, grabbing my badge and gun out of my glove compartment, slipping the badge into my pocket and slipping my pistol, a Beretta Px4 Storm Sub-Compact, into my waistband and fixing my hoodie to fit over it. I exit the car and walk up to the door and knock.

"Who the fuck are you?" The door man says,

"I'm the new driver, dickhead." I say, the door opens, Trent was there,

"Sorry, we aren't exactly accustomed to newbies. Lets go, we have a fifteen minute window to get these drugs to the dealers before they call the deal off so get in the car." I jog over to the car and open it, its a generic Toyota of some kind.

"Alright you know the way right?" He asks, I nod, "Now get the fuck out of here." I reach into my pocket and hit the 'enter' key on the touchscreen of my phone for the text I wrote to call the cavalry in. I chuckle as I hear the vibration of the reply.

"COME ON DRIVE!" Trent says.

"Whats the hold up?" Franklin asks, I get out of the car and pull my badge out,

"All of you assholes are under arrest." I say, giant grin on my face. Trent facepalms and Franklin reaches into his coat, I pull my gun out of my waistband,

"Don't you do it." I say. The door busts open, John, Emily, Decker, and two uniforms enter the room. Im almost distracted by them before Trent and Franklin bolt, running out the garage door and down the street. I holster my gun and take off full speed after them. John and Emily are close on my heels too as we round the corner. Trent and Franklin have a good thirty feet on us, but neither of them could hold out long. As we were approaching an intersection the split up, Trent went left and Frank went forward.

"I'll take Frank!" I yell, powering forward. I glance back and see Emily tackle Trent to the ground and hold back a smile, just Frank and I now. He takes a hard right, heading down a flight of stairs that lead to a subway station. I leap the flight of stairs to cover more ground, sliding down the hand railing and hitting the ground running.

"Frank STOP!" I yell. The keeps running, logic not registering in his mind.

"FUCK YOU" He yells back, I push it harder and when I'm within range I tackle him to the ground, causing him and I to slide out.

"I knew something wasn't right about you!" He says, elbowing me in the stomach and getting up. I follow him up and he throws a straight jab at me, which I deflect with my arm, grabbing his wrist and throwing him to the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Frank, you are under arrest for drug trafficking and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" I recite as I drag Frank up from the ground.

"Go fuck yourself NARC-Bastard." He replies, I hold back a smile and a chuckle,

"I'll take that as a yes. Enjoy prison asshole."

* * *

"Congratulations Taylor. That was some excellent work, Wood and Mara too. We're slowly justifying our reinstatement." Decker says,

"Thank you sir." I state, wanting to smile but respectfully not doing so.

"Well, thats a wrap on that case. I think we can call it a night, and we'll see what tomorrow brings." He continues, I nod to him as I turn around and exit the office, followed by John and Emily.

"Hey Taylor!" I hear Emily call to me as I'm grabbing my stuff, I turn to her and smile,

"Whats up?" I ask,

"After we break a case usually we all go out for dinner and drinks at this bar and grill. Its kinda a tradition, would you like to join us?" She asks. I think for a second before I respond,

"Sure, sounds like a good time." She nods,

"Well lets not stand around then, onward!" She says, leading John and I out.

* * *

"Since you're the new guy, you have to tell us about yourself." John says to me, I sigh,

"What is there to tell really? I was born and raised in the state, Dad was an FBI agent, mom was a secretary at a law firm. I went to Garfield High School in Seattle, went into the academy and well...here I am." I explain, John looks at Emily and back to me before feining sleep and snoring.

"That's the boring version. Tell us about experiences, crimes you may or may not have commited or something fun. COME ON." John says. I chuckle and grin,

"Well when I was fifteen I set a trash can on fire at the school. Mr. Lucas' science class. Without a camera or a witness, no one could prove it of course." I reply laughing still.

"Ryan Taylor you are under arrest for reckless burning." John says, getting up like he was going to arrest me before laughing loudly and sitting back down. Emily is grinning pretty wide at John, almost affectionately.

"Ah, boys..." She says, shaking her head and giggling.

"What about you." I say to John,

"Spent my entire life here. Incredibly boring if I may say so myself. Met Emily here in third grade. This girl changed my life, ya know?" John says, putting his arm around her. I chuckle,

"So how long have you guys been together?" I ask. John gasps and Emily laughs out loudly this time,

"Together? No no no no, Ryan! We are not together sir, we are just old friends." John says, I throw my head back and let out a hearty laugh.

"He couldn't handle me if he tried." Emily states with a grin, John shakes his head,

"Yeah, you'd drive me fucking batshit insane." He replies. I sip at my beer and look around the bar, spotting a cute brunette sitting in the corner all alone, she glances over at me and gives a picture perfect smile as well as a wink. I return both, which John catches and turns to see who I'm doing so to.

"Good luck with that, I've been trying for a week, she's a tough cookie, and I'm the king of swag." He says.

"OH REALLY?" I say, mockingly. I get up and place my beer back on my table, "If I fail, I'll be right back. If not...well...I'll see you tomorrow." I state.

"It was good to hang out with you." Emily says, I nod to her and bid her the same before heading over to the girl.

"Hey...mind if I buy you a drink, you look slightly lonely." I say, plopping down next to her.

"Sure." She says, biting her lip in that seductive way that girls like to do to fuck with us guys. Within ten minutes her leg is rubbing against mine, her hand is on mine,

"Why don't we finish up these drinks and I'll take you for a ride." I whisper in her ear. I can hear her breath shudder as she agrees, quickly downing her drink. I glance back at John, who's watching intently and shoot him a "fuck yeah!" grin, which he frowns slightly at. The girl, who's name I never even asked for, locks arms with me and I lead her out.

* * *

When we get into my apartment, she and I had already lost control of any lust we had been holding back, she was kissing me roughly, almost taking me off my feet with pure lust, I pinned her against the wall, sliding my hand up her thigh and letting her slide her hands up my ribs, pulling my shirt over my head. I unzipped her hoodie, letting it fall to the floor before attacking her tanktop underneath with ferocity. She tears my belt off, unbuttoning my pants and throwing them down. I tear her tank top off and kiss her neck, trailing down her body before picking her up and slamming her down onto the bed. I grab her jeans and unbutton them and removing them roughly. She reaches for my boxers waistband and its off to the races.


End file.
